


I Like Your Voice

by isminhorllyadom



Series: What We Could've Been [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prompt Fic, ash hates phone calls but like who doesn't, eiji likes ash's voice uwu, pls this is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isminhorllyadom/pseuds/isminhorllyadom
Summary: Ash hates phone calls. However, Eiji insists on calling him rather than texting. When asked why he admits it’s because he wants to hear Ash’s voice.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: What We Could've Been [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	I Like Your Voice

Ash was not one to prefer talking over the phone. He preferred being able to think before he sends a message, seeing as to why he dislikes calling, where you can’t think for five minutes before talking. He disliked it so much that any of his peers would know better than to call, or they’d get a harsh talking-to right after his pickup, followed by an immediate hang-up.

However, the one person Ash tolerated a phone call with was Eiji. While he disliked calls with Eiji as much as any phone call, he didn’t have the heart to hang up on the sweet boy on the other end of the line.

So one night, when the pair were having dinner, a question came over Ash that irked him so much, he couldn’t help but let it out to the Japanese boy.

“Why do you always call me? Like you _know_ I hate calls and yet you refuse to ever text me,” he complained.

Eiji’s face reddened, the blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

“Oh, well… you know,” he muttered.

“What?” Ash grumbled, feeling a prick of annoyance.

Eiji subconsciously started to rub his fingers together in embarrassment.

“Well uh…,” he said. “It’s because I want to hear your voice.”

Ash, incredulous, said, “You _what_?”

Eiji turned even redder than before, it should’ve been impossible.

“I-It’s because I like your voice. A lot.” he managed to squeak out.

“No you dummy- I- Argh!” Ash yelled, flustered by the elder’s words. Squeezing his eyes tight, he laid his arm on the table, burying his face in it like he was playing a one-person game of 7-Up.

**Author's Note:**

> lawl so welcome to a new series bc I wanted to imagine the things that eiji and ash could've done together


End file.
